The automotive automatic transmissions used in current vehicle models are complex and require considerable expertise in servicing/rebuilding. There are today various types of work stations that are designed to service/rebuild a specific model or type of transmission. Each automobile manufacturer supplies their service centers with work stations and tools to work on their specific transmission models. Thus, there is no universal transmission work station that can be used, especially by independent mechanics, to service the different types and models of transmission manufactured by the various automobile companies.
In order to efficiently service all the various types and models of automatic transmission in use today, it is necessary to have more than one work station. This situation is not cost effective in terms of capital expenditure and time and requires storage space, One problem with many of the current work stations is that it requires more than one person to mount and dismount the automatic transmission. In one man shops, this problem is especially critical.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,077,103 Kelley Mar. 7, 1978 3,871,055 Dail Mar. 18, 1975 3,163,928 Shafer Jan. 5, 1965 3,099,875 Lelis Aug. 6, 1963 2,992,478 Baker Jul. 18, 1961 2,697,273 Clarke, et al Dec. 21, 1954 1,473,811 Cantrell, et al Nov. 13, 1923 1,346,868 Wilson Jul. 20, 1920 ______________________________________
The Kelley patent discloses a pulling tool for removing a shaft from a hub on a fan or blower. The tool has a screw for seating against one end of the shaft and a nut threaded on the screw with four screws engaging the hub of the blower wheel at 90 degree intervals. Further, gripping means are four hook-like fingers that grip the skirt on one end and grasp the hub of a propeller fan on the other. These fingers are rotated out of the way into spring clips when not in use.
The Dail patent discloses a foot actuated press assembly for engaging a pressable portion of a work piece and exerting a force to hold the work piece in place. The invention consists of an upright tube having a horizontal work piece support plate mounted therein. A plunger rod is disclosed inside of the upright tube and is connected to a pivotally mounted foot pedal which is spring biased to assume an upper position. A downward movement of the pedal results in a work piece engager exerting a downward pressure on the work piece to hold it in place.
The Shafter patent is concerned with pulling a hub from an axle of a motor vehicle. This invention utilizes the principle of direct force application to the inside surface of the wheel flange with the reaction being placed against a backing plate. The clamping force is accomplished by the tool having a "C" shaped portion on each end of a flat strap slipping over a flange and a wing bolt in the center.
The Lelis patent discloses a work holding device for accomplishing the disassembly, assembly and holding of units relating to automatic transmissions. The device includes a stand having a table and a frame. A vertical actuating rod is disposed through the table and includes, at its lower end, a foot pedal for alternately raising and lowering the actuating rod. The rod also functions in combination with a flanged work member that is selectively adjustable upon the rod so as to accommodate the varying heights of equipment being worked.
The Baker patent discloses a means for pulling the axle from a wheel flange in an automobile. This is accomplished by the use of a bridging member having a serrated surface on the underside and slots through which securing bolts extend. Baker in most cases uses the movable hook bracket over the flange with a rotating member in the center.
The Clarke, et al patent utilizes a pulling device to which they have combined a jack screw with a slide hammer for inertial energy. The device has the adaptability to change heads to incorporate different sizes and configuration of work pieces.